


Can't leave my eyes off of you

by koalaoshiz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Declarations Of Love, Knotting, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Well - Freeform, a little plot that escaped my grasp, the others are here too I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaoshiz/pseuds/koalaoshiz
Summary: Space life is hard, especially when you can't take your eyes off that one person that makes your heart beat faster and stronger than anything else. All you need next is a little push in the good direction to see something wonderful happen.





	Can't leave my eyes off of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittlesWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlesWords/gifts).



> Holy shit I can't summarize for shit. Welp.  
> This was made for the Shance Secret Santa on tumblr! I had a blast writing it, even if I hadn't planned for it to become so big! I hope you enjoy reading it!  
> @starboy-rolled-in-stardust, you made me so stressed about it, holy shit! Also, you got KER'PRANKED!!!

Blue eyes reflected in the bathroom mirror, tired and downcasted as Lance was in the middle of his skin care routine, spreading a cream that smelled something like cinnamon on his face, being careful around his eyes and mouth. Whatever there was inside was really good for the elasticity of the skin but not so much when you accidentally got some inside your mouth. He had lost his sense of taste for almost three days afterward and he did not wanted a repeat. 

Leaning against the sink, Lance looked at the small plastic bottle that was innocently sitting atop of it, empty of anything. Taking it in hand, Lance began to play with the lid with a small enough scorn so it didn’t disturbed the cream setting in. The small bottle had contained suppressants before he unfortunately ran out of the stuff since he and the other four left Earth so many months ago. 

At first, Lance had taken the pills to keep his hormones on low profile and keep his heats at bay but it soon had began to help him calculate how long they had been far from Earth as the lid had a nifty clock on it to remind him when to take his suppressants. Each twelve days he had to take a single pill, reset the clock. Rinse and repeat. 

But it had been empty for more than twelve days. No more little pills to pop and forget about the more annoying aspects of his dynamic. No more ways for him to push off his heats away. The drawbacks of not quitting the suppressants properly were to be accounted for too, as slight mood swings and drowsiness crashed into his life of Paladin. Of course, he pushed through it so not to bother his friends but other times, it was hard. Especially when he became way more cuddly than habitual. 

But being without suppressant meant his scent would become more powerful and gave his dynamic away before he was ready to tell his friends about his situation. It had been a very panicky week before he realized one of the cream he used from time to time on his face - because rejuvenating his cells everyday wasn’t as efficient as you would think - was pretty effective at hiding his scent; it kept it at bay and didn’t have any ill effects on his scent glands, something he had feared at first. Despite the cream not being meant for human use, it wasn’t toxic for them and so he could use it whenever he liked. As in everyday.

Splashing water on his face to clean off the cinnamon smelling cream and delicately patting his face with a fluffy towel, Lance began to brush his hair and winked at his reflexion when he was finished. Today the whole team will be going to the space-mall to buy parts and food and the omega was extremely impatient to go. He knew it would be near impossible to find suppressants there - and one that fit his prescription - so it wasn’t one of the objective he had for that trip. He just wanted to maybe find another Earth store and not get a cow. Maybe buy himself some more face cream or new clothes.

A knock at his door alerted him of someone’s presence and he relaxed when he heard Hunk’s voice asking for him. 

“Lance? Buddy, we’re waiting for you!”

“Just a minute Hunk. “

“You said that ten minutes ago, Lance. Now I believe you took all your extra time and we need to go. Weren’t you the most impatient to go back to a space mall?”

Shaking his head before winking back at his reflection, Lance put back all of his beauty products on their respective shelves - you will have to catch him dead to see a messy room from him - and exited his bathroom, taking his vest from the coat rack beside the door, opening it in one swift movement to reveal Hunk, shuffling impatiently in front it. 

“I’m good to go buddy,” the omega said “Can’t make the ladies wait, right?”

With a huff, Hunk began to follow Lance who walked toward the hangar with a strut in his gait. But Lance couldn’t tell Hunk he didn’t do his beauty routine to keep his skin healthy, keep a shred of normalcy in their paladin’s life or even make some pretty aliens swoon, that wasn’t the sole reason anymore; Lance thought that maybe, if he put a good amount of time and products in showing how much healthy he was and how pretty he could look then maybe Shiro would look at him, look past the goofy exterior and see him as potential mate.

Nope, nope. He couldn’t have his thoughts heading that way when he was going to share the tiny space of a shuttle with the Prime Alpha of their pack. Couldn’t when just the thought of being near him made his heart flutter and his brain frizzle like bad electronics. It’s not that bad when they fight, when they are on missions because the goal had him focusing and anything trivial (more trivial than saying some jokes to break the tension that could be fatal) would be disastrous. 

So when Hunk and he arrive at the pod bay, Lance barrels in, speeding past Pidge and Keith to the pod they were going to use and not-quite slammed his body on it as he yelled “Shotgun” with a smile that clearly announced him as the winner.

“What? Again?!” Said Pidge who frowned at him like it was surprising but not unexpected.

“Aahw man, I wanted to be shotgun this time.” Hunk whined, disappointed looking. 

“Next time, big guy; It’s not my fault that I am THE shotgun calling champion.” He was probably gloating but this bit of normalcy felt good. He missed those kind of mundane habits you couldn’t quite use when in an alien spaceship and fighting a war against an apparently immortal tyrant. 

“You were second to last to arrive though.” Pointed Keith who climbed into the back of the pod while Lance sat himself comfortably at his called place. “You shouldn’t even have been in position to call for shotgun but you did anyway.”

“Because obviously I can not give up on my crown.” Lance huffed, crossing his arms as if Keith had said something that had horribly wounded him. All in good fun though. Keith and he had toned down their initial frictions a lot compared to the first few months of their shared adventure.

“Lance, Keith is going shotgun on the return flight.” Shiro said lightly as he sat beside Hunk, which caused Lance to splutter some half baked excuses and Keith to protest because he did not want to go in front and wouldn’t Hunk be more deserving of it? The beta was already pouting for being relegated to the back again.

“Yeah sure, Hunk can have it.” Lance said, winking at his best friend. If that meant having a reason for being near Shiro without being suspicious, he would not let the opportunity fly by. 

“Thank you Lance.” Hunk said with a big smile and that was with a smile on their face that the paladins - accompanied with Coran and the princess, finally authorized to go and relax that they headed toward the space mall, banters flying with a light mood.

~~~~~~

Shiro couldn’t help but look at Lance as the boy excitedly gestured to Coran in the front seat of the pod, obviously over-excited to go to that space-mall and imagining what they could possibly buy now that they had been provided a good amount of GACs by the Coalition as thanks for saving them and to get them up to date on the current economy. 

They of course had a little shopping list, raw materials for the different machines, spare parts just in case and non-goo food - requested by everyone. But apart from that they were free to wander around and get whatever caught their interest. Which was great because Shiro didn’t really know what to get for himself; with all that happened to him during the last year and a half anything as mundane felt like a new experience and he realized he longed for it. 

Longed for something else too, he thought while chuckling at something Lance said, earning him a wide smile and sparkling blue eyes. And the alpha was definitely lucky he was so good at keeping his composure because it had made his heart soar so pleasantly he wanted to keep looking at Lance like a lovestruck adolescent and maybe sigh dramatically as he kept his thoughts for himself before he did something he would regret and lose Lance’s trust and scare him away. 

Maybe he would scare him away because who wanted an alpha so fucked up and barely mended together by definite lack of sleep and sheer willpower? With his plethora of scars and nightmares - take into account his recurrent flashbacks and it made a mix that would scare any potential mate. At least Shiro could somewhat comfort himself into staying friend with Lance. 

Somehow, his brain looped back into their second dynamics and their obvious lack of Garrison approved suppressants. It wouldn’t really be a problem for Lance, Hunk and Pidge but for Keith and himself that was going to suck. In fact, he had been lucky in the Gladiator Ring to have a situation so drastic and lethal, his ruts had made themselves scarce but with a rather impressive decrease of stress and deadly situations, he could feel in his bones that that wouldn’t be the case. He and Keith’s ruts were going to happen, with or without their consent and it was going to be a hellish week when it hits. 

The fact his brain whispered at him how a certain blue eyed beta would be really interested into helping the alpha with his ruts didn’t really set on his stomach. For sure he was attracted to Lance but to assume he looked at him in some other way then leader/friend/alpha was wrong. He didn’t wanted to take advantage of his kindness even if the thought of Lance under him or bouncing on his lap was doing his libido wonder. 

He should really stop thinking that while just a few centimeters away from the source of his more interesting dreams. As if on cue, Keith turned his head toward him and looked at him with a soft smile and Shiro got nervous at that; he knew Keith and Lance still had some quarrels from time to time but the Alpha didn't know what his brother figure would say if he ever knew who he was attracted to. Maybe he would be offended or would try to scare Lance away? That didn't really sound like Keith but Shiro was beginning to panic a little.

“It’s ok to be nervous Shiro, but it's just a mall. It looks like an Earth mall with more aliens, that's all.”

Thank goodness he got his reactions wrong but bless him for being concerned.

“If you want” said Pidge looking at him above her glasses, “one of us can accompany you, so you have a pack member, someone familiar always by your side. What do you think?”

“Oh yeah, good idea Pidge!” Chirped Lance who turned on his seat to face them, wearing a big smile that made his whole being incandescent. “So who do you want to accompany today, Shiro?”

Oh ain’t that a question he would like to answer but he didn’t have to because Pidge chimed in again with a coy smile and sometimes Shiro really wanted to know what Pidge actually knew off.

“Well that’s gonna be you, Lance.”

The beta spluttered and righted himself before he could slip and bother Coran who was busy piloting the pod, looking extremely alike to a father happy to bring his gaggles of children around. 

“But I already planned to go with Allura buy some sparkly things. Why can’t he go with you?” 

Did Lance really not like being around him? 

“Hunk and I are going with Coran to buy parts for the Castle, then we’re going separate ways and explore more of the mall.” 

“What about Keith?”

“He can go with me.” The princess said with a small smile. “I’ll keep his rowdiness in check like that.”

Lance looked at Allura and Keith and Shiro could swore there was some mischief sparkling in his eyes but it had disappeared as soon as he spotted it. But then the beta turned toward him and smiled and for a moment Shiro was sure it was gentler than any other smile he saw from the young man. All things considered, he would love to see Lance smile at him like that more often. In private. No, bad Shiro. He really shouldn’t be thinking that. He didn’t even know if Lance liked him!

“Well if there’s really nobody else then sure. Don’t worry Shiro, I know all of the best places to go to have a good time.”

Did Shiro imagine Lance’s voice dropping and becoming smooth like honey or was he so pathetically pining after Lance his brain was taking any little things out of context?

“You never got to that mall thought.” Keith asked, frowning lightly.

“All malls are the same in the grand scheme of things, Keith.” Scoffed Lance. “That’s why it’s called a mall, not any other word.”

“It’s also the closest translation.” Coran declared. “In fact, the right word for it would be-”

Shiro tuned out of the conversation, preferring to watch as Lance shared a knowing look with them and began to try and distract Coran from his lesson, sparking a new monologue about some isolated ice planet instead and adding his own comments on the story of how Coran managed to capture a dreadful beast during his vacations there. 

They were finally saved as Coran parked the pod near the entrance of the mall and Lance shot up out of the seat, bouncing around as he waited for Shiro to get out as well. And Shiro was nervous. He had no shame admitting it to himself. It had been so long since he did something so normal and now he had to do it with Lance, his crush of all persons. But he had nothing to worry about. He just had to bottle it up the duration of the trip and he could then complain to Keith afterward. Foolproof plan. 

“Well aren’t they cute together?”

“Wh-what?” He turned his head toward Lance who was slyly watching over to where Allura and keith were talking, a bit away from them; it also seemed that Hunk, Pidge and Coran already left as they were nowhere to be seen in the vicinity.

“These two are so butt-headed they can’t even see how enamoured they are of each other.” 

“Oh, really?” Shiro asked. Why was he surprised of that? Lance was the most receptive of them all so seeing puppy love from the princess and Keith would be easy. How he hadn’t caught up that Shiro loved him was something he could ask himself another time. “Keith never told me.”

“Pfff, doesn’t surprise me. He really isn’t the one to share those sort of things. Which makes me wonder, what do you talk about when you are together, hm?”

“Oh, well. Nothing too important. Now you said you knew the place to have a good time?”

Now he couldn’t have imagined Lance getting flustered but was it by embarrassment or something else? Before he could ponder more about it, Lance springed to life with renewed energy, leading him along neatly cleaned alleys, babbling about the different shops they were passing and the different aliens they could see here and there. Strangely, no flirting words to any of the cute ones. 

“Lance, are you ok?” Shiro didn’t really meant to ask him but here he was, getting Lance’s attention doubled with a pensive frown.

“Yeah of course. Why do you ask?”

“It’s.. nothing. Hey, why don’t we go inside this shop?”

Shiro pointed to a well lit store with a bright signage written in a language he couldn’t quite read but it was without doubt a Earth themed store by the horribly yellow wet floor signs aligned in the display. 

“Wow yeah, good eyes.” Snorted Lance. “Might seem a bit weird but I’ve never been so happy to see a wet floor sign before since we’ve been shot up into space.”

Lance hummed pensively as they approached the store and Shiro could see the humour in his blue eyes, the way they crinkled adorably as he obviously tried not to explode into laughter.

“Do you think they know what it means or did they just like the aesthetic?” Lance asked, passing the threshold and looking around him. To Shiro, he kind of had the look of a kid who was brought into a candy shop and been told everything was free to eat. And how did he love that look on Lance.

“Who knows. Do they even know how to read English?”

“I might have to ask Allura for that.” Lance answer, lifting a book to his face to read the cover, pull a face and put it right back on its shelf. “Well, I’m gonna go explore the back, it’s where all the most interesting stuff is.”

“Sure.” Shiro said, looking at the boy scamper off and he was now left alone, confused and nervous before slowly walking to a shelf full of little trinkets - small statues representing faeries, Santa Claus and jewelry. He moved slowly to the side, his eyes roaming the shelves curiously at all those things he couldn’t believe he missed those things before seeing them harmlessly so many light-years away from Earth in an alien mall. 

His hand reached for a small, round box with a crank attached to the side and he turned it around so his left fingers roamed the smooth surface of it, appreciating the grain of the wood and the aesthetic of the decoration - fishes and seashells, waves and corals - before turning gingerly the crank until he couldn’t anymore and released it. The top of the box slowly opened and -

The soft music that came out of it was soft and lulling like a lullaby, and Shiro found himself smiling at it before closing the box, cutting the song before looking one last time at the store and the other section he skipped but he couldn’t bring himself to search around for more. He didn’t need much and the music box was enough to satisfy his needs. 

With a small smile on his face, Shiro walked to the counter to pay for the small box, looking for Lance. He found him talking to some four eyed alien and Shiro couldn’t help the searing hot jealousy that twisted his guts. He had to steel himself not to get to Lance and growl at the other person, because that sort of behavior was not something he could act upon; Lance wasn’t his mate, wasn’t even his prospective mate but his teammate and he had no power over who he wanted to court or not.

Lance laughed at what the alien said to him and his gaze founds Shiro's from the back of the shop and his smile became wider, softer as he said his goodbye to his new friend before strutting to the counter as well, arms full of diverse bottles and fabrics.

“Hey Shiro, found anything good?” he asked while giving his founding to the shop clerk to pay ad well, fishing the GACs out of his pockets.

“I did, indeed. What about you?” He did not let himself a single opportunity to talk about the alien or else he would just make a fool of himself. Or make Lance think he is a jerk.

“Found what I was looking for and more.” He sing-song that and Shiro’s heart plummeted when Lance shot a look back at the alien, who had their back to them. “Zekheh over there told me about that place in the food court where you can have something that looks like waffles. Waffles, Shiro! So of course I thanked him because who is the most deserving of a good day of nothing getting done and waffles? You.”

And there was that soft look again, this time directed at him just before him and Shiro fought the blush that menaced to creep on his cheeks. How could Lance be so damn cute and thoughtful? 

“I’m pretty sure everyone is deserving of some rest but thank you, Lance. I would really like to go eat those waffles with you.” And Shiro felt his lips stretch on a smile yet again. Lance truly was special to make him smile so easily and carefreely. 

Lance took his hand as he guided the both of them through a light crowd of aliens toward the food court area and Shiro laughed light heartedly at his antics, his gaze following the curve of his back and the plump of his rear, the graceful arch of his legs and the way his hair seemed to shine under the light. God, how Shiro loved him. 

Unfortunately for Shiro’s hope to have more time one on one with Lance, everyone was at the food court and discussing happily together, several bags at their feets. After that, it all went fast, they ate something and got back to the pod, chatting about what they discovered. Hunk finally got to be shotgun as Lance promised and if Shiro felt in heaven feeling the beta literally snuggle on his side (and consequently putting his legs over Keith lap to get a rise on him), he took the opportunity to indulge himself a little bit. Lance smelled quite good this close. A mix of brioche, pineapple and a satly touch that reminded Shiro of the air near the sea. 

Gods he loved that boy so much.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lance woke up suddenly with an irresistible urge to throttle someone, to growl and give the stink eyes and he immediately knew that he couldn’t possibly interact correctly with the others unless he got that under careful control because that wasn’t ideal. He also decided to limit his socialization to a minimum until he knew what caused this sour mood not to alienate himself with one of his friend; he really didn’t want to disturb the peaceful mood of the previous days, precious moments where they could concentrate on bonding as a team and grow stronger as a pack without being under attack every ten minutes.

Even Allura joined them and Lance appreciate it greatly; even though Alteans didn’t have a second gender like they did she still liked to join the cuddle pile and the comfort being in a pack brought. It was a small pack, even though equal to a decently sized Earth family but it was theirs and Lance’s omega instinct was both glad to have them and proud to have been given the opportunity to take care of all of them. 

Groaning, Lance shuffled inside of his pillow stoked bed, too tired to really want to move and go to their early training sessions and equally restless with that strange urge to maim; maybe that was how Keith woke up every day and that would explain his strange obsession with training until late into the day cycle? Maybe actually getting up and doing something might help somehow. 

With a sigh, the omega let his legs dangle from the side of the bed and used the momentum to sit straight (AH, AS IF HE WAS, YOU FOOL) and to stretch, hearing his back pop pleasantly, running a hand in his hair before getting up and walking toward his bathroom. There, he made quick use of the toilet and the shower, preferring taking his time with the most delicate of the self-care but unfortunately he got pretty much frustrated when the tube of his favorite face-cream (that he couldn’t find in the mall for his utmost sorrow) ended being completely empty. Growling at it, he chucked it at the wall for it to bounce inside the trash can. 

“Well, this is going to be a really great day.” Lance mumbled as he examined his face from side to side, slightly relieved to see his face would be salvageable with another cream he luckily still had stock of. “Can’t look bad in front of Shiro.” He added, brushing his hair neatly but ultimately leaving it slightly ruffled and framing his face pleasantly. 

“That’ll do.” He huffed before exiting his room to begin his walk toward the dining room, not at all ready to go and face the others or even to deal with their now daily occupations; training over and over again to be able to fight against Zarkon and his army, just to have to train yet again in an endless loop was beginning to make him crazy. 

Maybe that was why he was so miffed when he entered the dining room and only grumbled in return when Hunk greeted him with a plate of what looked like pancakes. Pastel pink with curious chunks in them but definitely pancake shaped. Hunk looked a bit taken aback by his apparent sour mood but it wasn’t like Lance could care right now; all he could see was pastel pink pancakes in a plate in front of Shiro and his pleased expression. Frowning, Lance curled a hand into a fist, looking down to his plate and at the pancakes and suddenly he didn’t feel that hungry anymore. 

He could have made pancake too. And gave them to Shiro to have that smile for himself. Dread began to fill his mind as the idea of Hunk doing this to gain Shiro’s affection for himself showed its ugly face and That made Lance Extremely uncomfortable because he knew Hunk cooked for everyone and had no attractions toward their Alpha whatsoever; after all he talked about Shay all the time. But nonetheless, the current situation had made Lance so shaken by the aggressive turn of his thoughts that it had cut his appetite.

“Lance, are you ok?” Hunk asked.

“Why wouldn’t I be.” His curt answer had been a little too loud and he realized it when everyone’s conversation stopped as they all looked at him with surprised eyes. “What are you looking at?!” He couldn’t stand that for some reasons, the weight of their gaze on him, judging him, seizing his weaknesses as he leaned back on his chair, head down to have his chin cover the front of his throat.

“Lance?” This time, it was Keith who seemed baffled for the normally easy-going paladin to be so defensive and nearly growling at them. “Are you sure you are ok?”

“Ha! Why would you care how I feel?!” Lance spat, not liking how Keith got up on his feet to get closer to Shiro (Shiro was his, his! Keith had no right to be that close!) 

“Because I’m your friend?” And Keith sounded really baffled to have to say it yet again, so defensively and a small part of Lance’s mind was just so sorry about that, seeing Keith recoil like Lance didn’t care about him as his body language retracted in itself but it was like Lance couldn’t stop being so mean, being a so terrible friend because Keith was still beside Shiro.

“Then if you really are, back off!”

Silence elapsed, everyone stunned by the sharp bite of Lance’s words and even the cuban felt extremely bad for it but, before he could apologize to Keith or try and explain himself, Shiro got up on his feet and looked down at him, growling.

“Lance, that’s enough!”

Lance’s felt his omega side shrivel at being scolded like that by the Alpha he had chosen and he felt himself growling, not quite showing his teeth but certainly on the way there. How dare Keith make Shiro take his side? How dare everyone look at him like HE was an intruder? It was too much aggressive scent for his now much more sensitive nose and he scrunched it, turning his expression into a snarl as he pushed the untouched plate from in front of him before leaving the room in a hurry, regretting not to be able to slam the door on his way out. 

It was well on his way back to his room (back to safety and to somewhere calm) that Lance realized he was lashing out like that because his heat was coming much, much faster than he first thought. A shiver ran down his spine as he measured the consequences, realized that soon, somewhere in the day, everyone in this ship will know he was an Omega and had cheated his way into their group by hiding and lying to them all. Ever since the Garrison and its stupid rule forbidding Omegas to be fighter pilots - or any kind of job that required to be in a closed space with several crew members who were more likely to be Alphas and susceptibles to their sweet scents, Lance had lied about his secondary dynamic and preferring to take suppressants so he could at least have a chance as a ‘Beta’.

But now obviously the cat will jump out of the bag and he could not help but imagine Allura’s face as she learn about it and take Blue away from him just because he would be unreliable and soft and ordered to take care of his pack on the sideline.

What was wrong with him? Allura would never do that! And his friends would never see him so negatively, not after showing his prowess over and over again during the last few months. He was their Blue Paladin for god’s sake! Their only precision shooter, the one Allura relied on to help with her peace talks and the one that could find and settle a problem without too much fuss. Sure, he was less mechanical or mathematical than Pidge or Hunk and weaker physically than Keith and Shiro but he had his own strength. 

His head was spinning from all the thoughts and that nagging feeling of wanting to hit something, to yell at the sky (or rather the ceiling) and protect his zone of comfort. Holy crap he didn’t even have a nest ready. That was something he needed to take care of and immediately before his brain think too much about being unprotected and at the mercy of unwanted Alphas and screw everything. 

Swallowing a keen, Lance hurried back toward the storage room where he had already taken a lot of pillows and grabbed a lot of them before trekking back to his room, wary of anyone in the vicinity. But it seemed they had agreed to give him a bit of a breather before they got back to him and his behavior at breakfast and he took advantage of it. 

Then his omega side began to wail about his current nest being too obviously placed and about all those who liked to come into his room for a reason or another and suddenly Lance was making his way out of his bedroom with his current sheets and some pillows - it smelled like him so they were priorities - to hunt down a less evident place; he found the perfect room two floor down their habitual passageways and began to redo his nest there, making sure everything was in order before going on another journey to take more pillows and sheets. He would have to scent them so they smelled like him later on but at least they didn’t smelled like Keith, Hunk or Pidge; like competition.

He would have liked to have something of Shiro’s but he would have to be sure the Alpha wasn’t near the bedroom quarters first; plus he had other things to take care of like getting enough food and water to last him his whole heat. Secondly, while he would really prefer having the alpha’s scent in his nest, Lance was keenly aware that the other man was not his and that he had no right of taking anything from him, even for such reasons. On the other hand, it would help with the brunt of the heat a lot and keep him grounded so he really had a tough time deciding what to do with this problem. 

The water and the food necessary for his heat had been pretty easy to find and stock next to his nest, having not met anyone on the way in and out of the kitchen, from his hiding place to the fresh stocks and it had him felt relieved as he did not want anyone to find his hide-out. He did not want to have to destroy his nest and have to make it somewhere else but he also knew his friends will look after him when he wouldn’t show up to either training or meal time even after how he blew up at breakfast. 

Hunk would be worried first, Lance assumed, trudging the hall one last time to make sure no one was aware of his presence here, not even the mice - and while he really liked them, they absolutely adored gossip and being here alone with such incriminating things would alert Allura immediately. Then after Hunk and Allura, probably Pidge as he liked to bother her to get her to sleep. Then it was a tie between Shiro and Keith but Lance knew they cared about him even though for some it wasn’t as strongly as he would love to. 

That was at that moment that, deep in thought, he completely missed the tell tail whifts of an alpha scent in the air before a deep voice called out after him, shaking him of his planning and calculations; of this centered spiral of what ifs, when and where.

“Lance?”

That deep voice, that voice that made his back shivers and his leg jelly, that voice that always made his smile brighter and his heart flutter, that voice that shook his whole being entirely and without mercy, belonging to the one and only person his mind always wandered to, the only person he seeked the attention, love and care. Shiro. 

But what was Shiro doing here? Why was he so close of his nest, his unprotected nest? That won’t do, that won’t do. Lance didn’t know what to do right now, didn’t know how to operate the situation he got himself into. Should he go greet the Alpha and invite him near his nest of drive him away, far far away from his place? 

Apparently, he had been silent and immobile for too long, enough time to make the Alpha approach him with worry written on his face and body language, as well as permeating his scent and Lance couldn’t help the sharp growl that escaped his throat seeing Shiro so close and the alpha stopped on his tracks, clearly alarmed by his reaction. 

“Lance?” 

His voice rolling out of those plump lips again, like a divine music that Lance would love to hear again and again because it was for him and only him to hear, Shiro growling softly in his ears or his moans, his tears and laugh-

“I’m- I’m sorry Shiro. Maybe it would be better if you leave me alone for the moment.” And don’t find my nest went unspoken but it still hang in the air in front of Lance, who was trying really hard not to let his gaze drop and suppress the shivers that creeped up his spine at the intensity of Shiro’s eyes on him. 

The alpha went to say something before his nose scrunched up, a questioning expression appearing slowly on his face, not yet dawning the realization.

“Are you smelling that?” 

“Smelling what, Shiro?” Lance’s words were soft and taunt, ready to flee at the first signs of discontent from the Alpha.

“It smells… sweet… but familiar, it’s faint but definitely here. Can’t you smell it?”

“Why were you here in the first place, Shiro?” Lance asked, making his way toward the Alpha, his powerful scent - like ozone in the air, announcing a tempest mixed with burning apple tree, musky and slightly sugary, perhaps an odd combination for anyone else but Shiro. It suited him perfectly and it become more potent the closer Lance got to him. There was a slight blush on the alpha’s cheeks and Lance felt victorious because he put it there! He made him flustered!

“I- I was searching after you because no one could find you after you stormed out of the dining room. Sure, we left you some cooldown but you just disappeared. I went after you be-because I’m your leader and- La-Lance? What are you doing?”

As Shiro was speaking, Lance slowly approached him until their chest were nearly touching, his blue eyes set on the alpha, unwavering and unsettlingly shiny due to the hallways unnatural light as Lance breathed in the intoxicating scent of Shiro. 

“You want to know what I was doing Shiro? Do you really want to know?”

Lance was slowly crowding him against a wall, his smaller frame making a strangely efficient barrage as Shiro let himself get pushed back, not doing anything else against it.

“I will tell you why.” Lance breathed, tiptoeing to reach Shiro’s ear, Lance’s breath deliberately ghosting on it. “I was contemplating going into your room and take some of your clothes because your scent makes me crazy, makes me want to breath in it all day long. But now that you’re here, I’ll have you instead. What do you think, Shiro? Can I take you, use you, dirty you so nobody else can have you? So anyone who will want to lay a hand on you knows they don’t have the right anymore?” 

He felt more than he saw the shivers running along Shiro’s body, his throaty gasp and the way his arms lifted even so slightly above his sides; but to hold him there or push him back, he did not know. But what he knew was that Shiro was still letting him so close, so close that Lance was nearly bathing in the rich scent of the alpha - the Prime Alpha before him and he would have let a chirp out if Shiro hadn’t shakily asked:

“It… It smells sweet because-” Shiro gulped and Lance watched with fascination his adam’s apple bob up and down his throat, licking his lips as his brain chanted to put his mouth in it, to suck and mark and to feel it under his tongue. 

“Say it, Shiro. I want to hear you say it.” 

“You’re- You’re an Omega. That’s why earlier you were… how close are your heat, Lance?” There was soft concern in his voice that made Lance slightly tremble and he could only smile at the alpha, knees locking together so he wouldn’t fall.

“Close enough for me to still be able to think clearly. And to know what I want.”

“And what do you want?” Shiro’s voice was now deeper, clearly on the edge of a growl and that shouldn’t be as sexy as it was yet Lance was growing weaker just by hearing it and he loved every second of it.

“I want to know something first. Something important.”

“Everything you want, Lance.” Shiro breathed, his hands snaking slowly up Lance’s body, barely touching before settling softly on Lance’s face, cupping his cheeks.

“Did you like me before knowing I am an Omega?” The question was said so softly Lance didn’t think Shiro heard it but he must have had because his expression softened greatly if that was even possible, his thumbs rubbing delicately the curve of his cheekbones.

“I did. I loved your smile, I loved your voice, the way your pretty blue eyes sparkle in the light, that confidence you are showing all the time. I love the serious expression you wear when you are sniping as well as the goofier one you use when you bother Keith. I love how you take care of Pidge, how you calm Hunk in his anxiety induced cooking, how you pull Keith out of his head by challenging him, but I hate how you seemed to go after the Princess over and over again, without seeing me.

“I love the small smiles you have when you look at me, I love the way freckles seems to appear on your skin after you spend times under the light of a star. I love how natural you are in the water and how the water drops resemble diamonds on the soft silk of your skin. I love your legs, how they seem miles long and carry you around with so much ease, how they make your hips sway and your cute ass bounce at every step. But I hate it when you walk away from me.

“I love the gracious bend of your throat, your long fingers, your broad shoulders and I love your lips. I imagine them wrapped around my dick, red and shiny as I make you choke on it, your pretty eyes looking up to me, knowing I am not finished with you. I love you Lance. Me discovering you are an omega, especially so abruptly doesn’t change that, Lance; I love you for who you are and I would have loved you the same if you appeared to be an Alpha.”

Lance was positively preening under Shiro’s gaze and his smile was wide enough to hurt his cheeks but he didn’t care as Shiro leaned toward him and finally, finally kissed him. It was a chaste kiss at first, slow and temptative as they were beginning to learn about each other but it soon turned needy and hurried, teeth clashing and tongues battling for dominance. Lance’s hands found their way in Shiro’s hair while the alpha’s had slipped down his body to cup his ass and forcefully brought him closer so there were no space left between them anymore. 

Lance moaned as he felt his half-mast dick rub against the alpha’s, the delirious feeling of Shiro’s hands kneading his buttcheeks making his cheeks burn hot as he gave everything he had to be closer, closer to Shiro, head spinning as he was kissed so passionately. His hands went for Shiro’s vest, fumbling with the zipper and letting out a victorious groan as he managed to open it so his hands were now able to roam the expanse of Shiro’s chest, fingers mapping the mounts and rifts of his muscles, gasping when he felt his head spin and his back hit the wall, Shiro having taken the opportunity to reverse their positions. 

Lance didn’t mind at all. 

He just took the occasion to slid his hands under Shiro’s shirt, tracing the bulge of his muscles and the soft creases of his scars with his nails, smirking when he got in return a powerful shudder and the deepening of the kiss, which had become more forceful and possessive. Shiro’s body crowded him, encompassing but not menacing in the slightest. The slide of their groins together had Lance pant in record time but the omega didn’t mind at all. He loved that, all of that but he needed more!

His hands left Shiro’s pectorals to slide under his pants, squeezing his hands under the tight fit of the belt before getting frustrated by it and going to take it off, feeling Shiro’s approval as a deep rumble that resonated in his chest. When he finally got the pesky item out of his way, he pulled the zipper of the pants down enough so he was able to cup Shiro’s arousal with his hands, a desperate whine escaping his abused lips as he felt the weight and girth of it. This dick was going to be in him, will belong to him and him only and Lance couldn’t wait. 

“If you continue, I won’t be able to stop myself from taking you right here.” Shiro growled in his ear and it made Lance whimper just at the thought of it, humping his still clothed erection on one of Shiro’s powerful tight. His heat was near but Lance still had a clear head and he wanted to have a taste of it all before he lose all his mind to the overwhelming lust so edging Shiro until he snapped was his current goal. 

“There is nobody here, Shiro. I bet you can make me scream my voice off and no one will hear it.” Lance mouthed to the alpha while he finally let his lips attach to Shiro’s throat and nipping, sucking in the skin until he felt a breathy moan from Shiro and see a mark where his teeth had been, angry red and so satisfying.

Fortunately it seemed Shiro didn’t need any more goading as he let out a deep rumble and began to strip Lance off his clothes, nearly ripping the seam of his shirt. Lance laughed breathily at that as he shimmied off his boxers, slipping off his shoes at the same time so his clothes weren’t stupidly stuck around his ankles. Shiro’s hands were quite a contraste as his human hand was slightly cold to the touch (everything was kind of cold in the castle with the constance of Space around them) and his prosthetic was surprisingly warmer but with all the mechanic inside. It was an enough thermal difference for his skin to raise goosebumps.

“Shit! Shiro, please please I- I need-”

“What do you need Lance? Whatever you want, I will give you.”

“I want you to fuck me, make me scream so hard they all know who I belong to, who you belong to.”

Shiro roared at that, gripping Lance’s tights tightly in his hands, strongly enough to surely leave some bruising and lifted the omega until he was only supported by the wall, Shiro’s arm and his upper body weight. This was hot as hell and Lance retaliated by kissing Shiro with all the might he could gather, moaning as he felt deft fingers spread his buttcheeks and play with his rim. 

“Shi- Shiro!”

“Let me take care of you, Lance. Let me make you feel good before you are too mindless by your heat.”

With that Lance felt a prodding finger breach his hole and enter him slowly, entrance made easier by the slick he had been beginning to produce since the Alpha had accepted his offer. The finger was quickly joined by another, scissoring him with earnest as Lance hesitated between yelling at Shiro for teasing him or encouraging him further. His heart was beating oh so fast in his chest and the alpha’s scent was growing stronger by the seconds, no doubt coaxed by Lance’s own scent who was making his head spin by how sugary it made everything, like molasse around them.

“Nggh, please, Shiro, please I- I need more.” 

Shiro’s teeth nipped at his neck, barely above his scent gland, tongue licking it and taking off the cream at the same time, encouraging Lance’s scent to permeate his skin. A third finger entered him and he began to feel the slight stretch but it wasn’t enough, he didn’t feel full enough so he scratched Shiro’s back in retaliation, feeling the muscles ripple under his ministrations as he arched his back to rut his cock against Shiro’s belly, the friction making his head spin as he felt himself getting brought toward an orgasm. 

“N-no Shiro, please. I wanna- I wanna come with your cock inside of me, please!”

The breathy roar that left Shiro’s throat left Lance’s mind utterly blank as the alpha pressed their chest together tightly to get his hands free, Lance crossing quickly his legs around his waist so he wouldn’t slip and hurt himself, feeling Shiro get out of his underwear and the crushing kiss that followed soon after - as well as the fingers returning in his hole finished to stretch him further until the alpha seemed satisfied of himself and slowly began to lower Lance on his dick, still teasing and maddening. 

The tip caught on Lance’s rim, not yet breaching and it already left Lance panting and squirming, trying to lower himself further but Shiro’s grip was unrelenting. 

“P-please Shiro just, just fuck me. Please please please!”

“I love to hear you beg, Lance.” Shiro whispered in his ear, wilderness in his eyes as he too struggled to contain his instincts that yelled at him to claim Lance immediately, to fuck him hard and deep, to breed him like the perfect omega he was, yet he was maintaining his calm while driving Lance crazy. “Tell me what you want, describe it to me and I’ll give it to you, my love.”

Lance wheezed and moaned as Shiro’s dick was pressing against his rim harder, getting slowly coated with the slick that escaped it.

“Please Shiro fuck me, fuck me deep and hard, until I can’t walk, until I can’t do anything anymore! Breed me, fill me with your cum, make me yours, make me yours, make me- Ah!”

He felt the hands holding him give up from under him and as gravity did its work, Lance whined as he descended on Shiro’s cock, feeling the stretch and the heat before Shiro stopped him from moving, letting him adjust and regain his breath. Then he was lifted once again until Shiro’s dick was nearly out and bruskly brought back down, then lifted again to repeat the cycle. 

Lance’s world reduced to his body being filled, stretched so good, to Shiro holding him with his powerful arms, the ripple of his muscle as he lift the smaller boy and fucks into him, the air around them overloaded with both of their scent, mingling and tainting everything. Lance’s hands were holding him somewhat around Shiro’s neck and he felt his hair tickling his cheek as Shiro’s mouth was latched on his throat, pulling whimpers and marking him as his. 

His orgasm took him by surprise, shaking him to his core as he twitched in Shiro’s hold, head snapping back against the wall as he wailed from the pleasure, the pressure taking him underwater as his alpha kept pistoning inside of him, passage made easy by his slick and the foreplay of earlier. 

Shiro grunted as Lance’s walls tightened around his cock and then he was cumming, hot sensation that wasn’t quite as unpleasant as Lance thought. They both breathed into each other, hair plastered around their face by the sweat caused by exertion, the skin of their throat marred with bite marks and hickeys. Then Lance began to giggle, leaning against Shiro so his forehead was on his shoulder, his own jumping up and down from his laughter.

“Oh man, I can’t believe we just did that. In the hallway.”

“Did you… did you regret it?” Shiro’s voice was soft and temptative, fingers twitching from insecurity and possible remorse over the act.

“Wha-? No, Shiro no. Absolutely not.” Lance said, voice getting slightly higher from the miscommunication. “I loved it, so so much! I wouldn’t regret that, ever. I just- I thought our first would have been in a bed, or a nest. Somewhere definitely less kinky.”

Sighing in relief, Shiro lifted Lance carefully, watching as slight unease crept on his face at the feeling of the alpha’s cock pulling out and his cum following suit then setting him carefully back on his feet.

“Maybe we should get somewhere more private, then?” Asked Shiro as he collected their clothes and pulling up his boxers and pants. Shiro had fucked him without getting his clothing off. That was really hot even if Lance was a bit ashamed to have put cum on his shirt. 

“My nest.” Lance answered Shiro, tugging on his arm to lead him down the hallway, feeling slightly tired from their first round. He was stifling yawns as he opened the door, letting out a powerful wave of his own scent as the door slide and he shuffled toward his nest and letting out an appreciative rumbling as Shiro got off his vest and shirt, giving them to the omega so he could settle them where he needed them the most in his nest.

It took a good two minutes until he was satisfied and never once Shiro showed an ounce of impatience or tried to rush his way in Lance’s nest. Rumbling with content, Lance layed down on the comfortable pillows under him, looking expectantly at Shiro, a coy smile on his face. 

Taking it as his cue, the alpha smiled back and entered the nest slowly, still testing his boundaries. But Lance let him, eyeing as Shiro was careful not to disturb everything with his more massive form. When he finally got settled against Lance, the omega felt extremely content with himself and snuggled closer to Shiro.

“This is a really nice nest, Lance.”

Lance’s smile spread wide as his work got the approval of his Alpha and he let out a soft chirp. 

They stayed close to each other for some moments before Lance become slowly restless and warmer, his scent much sweeter than before in the hallway. Whining, he roused Shiro from his light slumber knowing he just entered his heat. He suddenly felt so grateful for the alpha to be here to help him, the first heats he had endured alone had sucked with massive proportions. 

“Shiro…” Lance sighed, rutting slightly against his tight, feeling the strong hands of the alpha on the small of his back pulling him closer so he had no difficulties getting his way. “I need your help, Shiro. I need-”

“What do you need, Lance? Tell me.”

“I- I want-”

“Do you want my cock again, Lance? Want me to fill you once more, fill your tight little hole and make you come over and over again? Or do you prefer to hold me down and have your way with me, ride me and look down to me, make me look as you bounce freely on my cock?” 

“All of it!” Lance pants, nails clawing at Shiro’s clavicule and leaning forth to kiss the alpha, pushing him until he was on his back and climbing awkwardly on him, slick leaking of his asshole. “But I think I’ll take on your last offer first.”

Taking Shiro’s pants and boxers from his position will be written in his book as the most cumbersome and frustrating thing he ever did but was successful in the end. Staring straight into Shiro’s eyes, Lance lifted himself on his knees, one of his hand reaching behind him to grip at Shiro’s cock, licking at his lips as he aligned himself before lowering himself slowly, sinking down on it. His breathing caught up in his throat at the sensation, beads of sweat were rolling on his skin and he felt so warm it was like lava was coursing through his veins. 

Shiro’s hands slowly crept up his legs, fingers soft as he seemed to map every inch of Lance’s skin, breathing hard through his nose as he was reining himself not to pound into the omega like his instinct told him to but to let him experience all of it by himself. Lance skin’s was so soft under his hands and he marvelled at the sensation as Lance was slowly fucking himself, his tight muscles moving as he went up and down, vision of the gods with his caramel skin, his sparkling blue eyes that didn’t leave his own and the little itch of his breathing as Shiro’s cock brushed past his prostate. 

“Look at you,” purred Shiro “made to sit on my cock. You look so beautiful, taking all of it like that without struggling, just taking what you deserve. Does it feels good, Lance? Does my cock feels good inside you? Tell me how it feel Lance. Describe it to me.”

“It-” Lance keened as Shiro began to lift his hips in rythme, snapping up each time Lance bounced down, dead set on making him crumble first. “Feels like I’m on fire, like I’m drowning in pleasure. You feel so large inside me, Shiro! I”m-” Lance gasped as Shiro sat himself up, the change of position making Lance feel fuller than before, his head spin as Shiro took the opportunity to help him fuck himself. It seemed the alpha was content to let him do the work for the moment. 

Lance’s breath itched as he felt his orgasm coming and Shiro’s teeth were back on his throat.

“Shiro, I want you to make me yours, I want you to mark me and bite me, knot me.” This got out more breathy than he intended to but he couldn’t deny the fact it did make Shiro plunge harder into him, a growl resonating between the both of them. His knot was already catching on Lance’s rim ant it made Lance a bit delirious to know it will soon enter him, lock them together. 

“Please please fill me with your cum, breed me, bite me please, Shiro!”

His cries were cut short by a sharp pain on his neck and the feeling of Shiro’s knot growing bigger inside of him, the feeling of Shiro’s cum filling him yet again and Lance couldn’t do anything, couldn’t get away as sharp hot pain shook him to his core and he was screaming, cum spraying on their belly, fingers grasping at Shiro’s hair. It was all too much, too much and he didn’t know how he could feel like that, it was so much more powerful than in the hallway and now he was slipping like a puppet with its thread cut, leaning against Shiro’s muscled chest. The both of them were breathing hard, unable to let go of each other.

And then they were laughing, Shiro lapping at the beads of blood lazily coming out of the bite mark he made over Lance’s scent glands. Lance was exhausted but he was so, so happy. So happy to finally have his alpha.

“I’m not sharing you with anyone.” Lance giggled, a bit delirious by the pleasure he felt. “You’re mine, Shiro.”

“I am.” Shiro agreed, humming with content. “I never looked at anyone else but you and never will.”

“Good. Now, what about that promise to make me scream my voice out?” 

Shiro shot him a ravenos look and pushed him on his back, making Lance squeal with joy and he was sure to be true on his words.

~~~~~~~~  
“Shiro?”

The sleepy humming he got as an answer was enough to make him continue.

“It feels like Christmas.” Lance said with a happy sounding voice.

“Why that?” Shiro lifted his head slightly to look into his mates eyes, his own grey eyes still heavy with sleep.

“Because you gave me the most amazing present I could have dreamed of.”

“Orgasms?” This earned Shiro a resounding slap on his naked chest, who lifted his hands to ask for mercy.

“No, dummy. You. I always thought you would be unatainable yet here we are, together in my nest after you declared your love for me. Sure, the sex is mind-blowing but it's nothing compared to feeling like we are each other's world and I am so grateful to the universe for making you mine.” Lance ended his speech by kissing Shiro softly, adoringly as the alpha scooped him so Lance was lying on his chest, nuzzling the short brown hair as a rumble made him vibrate slightly. This made Lance giggle and the sound nearly made Shiro's heart burst with love.

“I love you, Lance. And merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Shiro. I love you too.”

________________

“Is it over, now? Can we stop pretending you murdered Lance with your dick?”

“Keith, what the hell!!”

“Vents conduct sounds pretty well, you know?”

“Not you too, Hunk?!”

“Wait, since when is Lance an omega?”

“CAN SOMEONE GET PIDGE AWAY FROM HERE?! SHE DON’T NEED TO SEE US NAKED!!”


End file.
